


Lazy Mornings

by shumsstar



Series: Flufftober 2019 [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Flufftober, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumsstar/pseuds/shumsstar
Summary: Day 12 - UnderwearJust a lazy Saturday morning in Magnus' apartment. Magnus and Alec spend the morning in the kitchen, drinking coffee and having breakfast in their underwear.





	Lazy Mornings

It was a Saturday morning, and Alec was not going into the Institute today, thank you very much. He's opted for a lazy morning in his boyfriend's apartment instead.

Alec woke up with Magnus still asleep, tucked in Alec's arms, head resting on his chest. He buried his nose into Magnus' hair, and hummed contentedly. This was all Alec wanted for the day.

Slowly, so he didn't wake Magnus, Alec got out of bed. He brushed the hair that fell onto Magnus' forehead away and kissed him softly, before heading to the kitchen, to make breakfast and coffee for the two of them.

It was only when he was in the kitchen, after having put coffee on to brew and getting all the ingredients to make pancakes, did Alec realise, with mild surprise, that he was in nothing but his underwear. Alec shrugged the shock away. He didn't actually care. He wasn't planning on seeing anyone but Magnus the whole day, anyway, so why bother about changing just yet?

Alec started mixing all the ingredients for the pancakes, humming as he was doing so. He was happy to be able to make breakfast for the two of them. He made the pancakes and cut up the berries to go on top. After that, he plated everything up, poured the coffee into cups and put everything onto a tray.

Alec was just cleaning up when a pair of arms wrap around his waist making him jump.

"Hmm. Everything smells wonderful, Alexander." Magnus said, kissing Alec's shoulder.

-

When Magnus woke up, alone, in an empty bed, he was confused. He wondered where Alec went. Alec had taken the day off, so Magnus knew he hadn't gone to the Institute. So, where was he?

Getting out of bed, not bothering to put a gown on, Magnus went to the bedroom door in his underwear, as he opened the door, with the intention of calling out to Alec, he stopped short when he heard humming coming from the kitchen.

Smiling to himself, full of love for the man in the other room, Magnus walked, slowly, through the living room and towards the kitchen.

When Magnus got to the kitchen, he leaned against the doorframe, just waching his boyfriend, and not only because he was standing in the kitchen, in nothing but his underwear, which was quite a marvelous sight, in his opinion.

After a few minutes, Magnus pushed himself off the doorframe and walked towards Alec, wrapping his arms around him when he reached Alec.

"Hmm. Everything smells wonderful, Alexander." Magnus said, planting a kiss to Alec's shoulder.

"I thought you would still be sleeping." Alec said, leaning into Magnus. "I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed."

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Magnus asked. 

"Hmm, I think you may have." Alec said, earning a chuckle from Magnus. "I love you, too." 

"I must admit, when I woke up to an empty bed, I was confused. But this is a nice surprise, and better than anything I could've imagined." Magnus said, leaning his chin on Alec's shoulder. 

Alec turned around in Magnus' embrace, and wrapped his arms around Maagnus' neck and threading his fingers into Magnus' hair.

"Hmm. I'm glad." Alec said, kissing Magnus on the cheek. "Although, I was really looking forward to having a lazy day with you."

"No reason why we can't still have a lazy day. Come on, let's have breakfast." Magnus said, kissing Alec properly before leading Alec to the table and putting the tray down between them.

Alec and Magnus spent the morning sitting in the kitchen, enjoying the lovely breakfast Alec had made. The rest of the day was spent lazily at home, just enjoying each other's company.

These lazy days didn't happen often, with the threat of a demon attack, which would draw Alec away at a moments notice, but they were some of Magnus' favourite days. Any day he got to just spend with Alec was his favourite day, and he wasn't going to give up on this time for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter: @shumswuxian


End file.
